Confusion Makes you Run
by blackm00n5
Summary: "C'mon, if you're this upset, I'm getting you wasted." Human!AU, Karkat/John, Dave/John my first Homestuck fic! Warning, limes be inside.


**A/N Whoo! My first Homestuck fic! So, it's got some Karkat/John, but it's a Dave/John fic. I also threw in a mention of Karkat/Nepeta because I like it. Teehee. Anyway, this was written as a gift for my bestie, I'm hoping she likes it! **

**By the way, is also the longest oneshot I have ever written! Go me for branching out! lol.**

**Disclaimer~ Andrew Hussie owns this shizz. For he is God.**

John cursed the flush on his face as he stared into his college cafe coffee, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. Rose waited, patiently sipping at her chai tea. The sympathy in those brown eyes pissed John off, but he couldn't bring himself to be angry at Rose. He tried desperately to not think about it, knowing he'd only end up angry at himself. Rose sighed and went to grab his hand, lovingly running a thumb over his knuckles.

"John, just tell him." She said softly. John looked up, a thin sheen of unshed tears over blue-green eyes.

"He-he'll hate me!" He tried to speak smoothly, and Rose didn't respond to the cracking in his voice. She smiled, a bit sad but still reassuring.

"Dave is your best friend, John. You know just as well as I do that he'll never hate you over this. If he rejects you, then yes, It will hurt, but he will never hate you." Her voice was soft but firm. He smiled sadly.

"Even if he doesn't hate me, we'll never be best bros again." He tried to subtly wipe the wetness from his eyes and somewhere in the back of his mind he was thankful that the ever perceptive Rose pretended not to notice. "He won't want to be as close to me. I'll make him uncomfortable." He sighed. Rose raised an eyebrow and sat back again, picking up her cup.

"And if he likes you, too?" she asked. John gave a small, sad smile and rolled his eyes.

"Someone that cool, with that much swag, would never like a derp like me." he said matter of factly.

"You never know unless you try." she responded, closing her eyes and sipping her tea.

* * *

><p>Dave sat in the college lounge, plucking a simple, sad melody on his guitar. Light from a just setting sun lit him like a spotlight, and he was lost in his own head. He tried, God did he try, to get over John. But then the damn derp would giggle and smile at him, throw his arms around him in a hug. Dave would start to lose his cool, his heart racing and his throat going dry. He faltered momentarily on his guitar before he reatsrted, playing less with his mind and hands and more with his heart.<p>

He sighed, imagining the tune lulling John to sleep against his shoulder. He could almost feel that warm breath on his arm and, suddenly, more power, more emotion, was going into his simple melody. His eyes closed behind his ever present shades and all the girls in the lounge would swear he was making love to that guitar.

He finished off his little song and tried to stretch his cramped hands. Suddenly, a bare midriff, jean mini skirt and too-small tube top were standing infront of him. Always conscious of his 'cool' image, he pretended not to notice her.

"Hey."she finally said, an almost creepy attempt at being sexy.

He finally looked up. She was pretty, sure. A little too thin, and her cheekbones were too high, but you couldn't say she was unattractive. Long, red hair fell straight past her shoulders, and she had a little more makeup than needed around her hazel eyes. The little butterfly tattooed on her hip made Dave want to gag.

"Sup." he answered, nodding up once. She smiled.

"You're really good." She flirted, twirling her hair. "Can I sit?" Dave moved to give her room, and she sat a little too close.

"My name is Shelly. What's yours?" she leaned her chin in her hands, her elbows on her knees. Dace kept his expression trained in a deadpan.

"Dave." he smirked and rubbed a few strands of her hair between a thumb and forefinger. "Shelly's cute." she smiled and her eyes followed his hand back to his guitar.

"Soo...do you want some company tonight?" her eyes went lidded and she trailed her fingertips down his arm. He resisted the urge to flinch away, smirking instead.

"Sure."

But as he packed up his guitar and left, Shelly hanging on his arm, he couldn't help thinking _'You aren't John_."

* * *

><p>John stared back at the reflection in the mirror. He had been practicing what he could say to Dave for the past two hours and still had nothing. He sighed and hung his head.<p>

"It'll never work anyway." he mumbled to himself.

He thought back to what Rose had said. How could she have seemed so sure? Biting nervously at his lower lip, he reached for his phone and pressed the speed dial.

"Yes, John?" Rose answered after two rings.

"Hey, I uh, I need a metaphorical shove out the door. Or maybe a real one. I think I want to tell Dave." There was a small laugh, almost a snort.

"I'll be right over. See you soon." she said, the smiled evident in her voice.

"Thanks." he said with a small sigh of relief, and the line went dead.

John paced his dorm room, continously running a hand through his already unruly hair, for the the next ten or so minutes. He nearly ran to the door when he heard the knock. He tried to smile, but yelped as he was pulled out into the hall. Rose closed his door and went about dragging him through the hallways and ourside. When they made it outside, she turned him around so they were facing each other and placed her hands on his cheeks.

"You can do this, John." She said, smiling softly. John hesitated, then nodded. He took a few deep breaths before he began walking. Rose waited a full fifteen minutes before she left, making sure John didn't chicken out.

* * *

><p>Dave lived off campus in an apartment. The walk took roughly twenty-five minutes. John fumbled nervously with the hem of his blue sweatshirt, fixing his glasses every few seconds, whether they needed it or not. Every bad outcome possible was playing through his head, but he couldn't stop his feet from moving.<p>

When he arrived at the apartment, he reached for the door handle. They hadn't knocked before entering each other's places since elementary, and his door was never locked. He hesitated, hand on the worn, bronze handle.

'You've come this far, Egbert. You can do this.' he thought, fist tightening around the knob, but not twisting it. Finally mustering up some courage, he opened the door, holding his head with more confidence than he had. He walked in, and his eyes widened in horror.

A red head was straddling Dave's lap, her jean skirt riding up her thighs and her fingers in his hair. His shirt was thrown over the arm of the couch and their tongues were battling. Dave pulled away and stiffened when he saw John standing there, dumbstruck.

John turned and ran. His feet hit the wood hard, and he vaguely heard the people living below yelling complaints. Dave shoved Shelly off, ignoring her indignant 'Ugh' and ran into the hallway. He called after John, but his he rounded the corner without looking back.

"You need to leave." He said, grabbing his shirt. Her face creased in angry disbelief.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" She shouted, standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

"I need to go make sure he's okay." Dave replied, not looking up from searching for his phone.

"Oh, fuck you." she growled and slammed the door behind her as she left. Dave didn't seem to notice.

That look of hurt and disbelief on John's face was etched into his mind, making his heart clench. He wiped the wetness, (that wasn't tears, dammit!) from his face and left his apartment.

"Don't do anything stupid, Egbert. Please, don't do anything stupid." He whispered into the stale, apartment complex air.

* * *

><p>He ran. He didn't know where he was going, but he ran. He felt tears running down his face and didn't bother to wipe them away. That image of Dave with that girl would not leave his head and it drove spikes through his heart.<p>

He didn't know how long he had been running, but his knees and ankles were sore and his face was raw from tears. He finally stopped, looking around to figure out where he was exactly. He looked up at the apartment building next to him and blue-green eyes widened in recognition.

"Karkat..." he murmured, entering the building.

* * *

><p>He knocked timidly at Karkat's door, suddenly wondering why he had ever thought this would be a good idea. He was about to turn and leave when he heard the lock unlatch.<p>

"What the fuck do you...want..." Karkat's original anger died down when he took in John's puffy, tear stained face.

"I just...I can't be alone tonight." John murmured, refusing to meet that orangey brown gaze. Karkat blinked a few times, then grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside.

"C'mon, if you're this upset, I'm getting you wasted." he declared firmly.

"Wh-what! You're only nineteen, why do you have alcohol?" John sputtered.

"I love that you even ask me that." Karkat's bemused tone didn't falter as he bent down to grab his liquor from a cabinet. He rose back up with two half-full bottles in each hand.

"Grab two shot glasses." He demanded rather than asked, setting the bottles on the coffee table. John hesitated, then sighed in defeat and got the glasses.

* * *

><p>Dave punched the wall of John's dorm building, the brick scraping at his knuckles. He leaned his head against the cool wall and took a few breaths, refusing to let himself panick. He had gone to John's dorm, both of his favorite cafes, then back to his dorm and he hadn't found him. He was worried, and it pissed him off because he wasn't supposed to be worried about anyone. That derp had gotten under his skin and made him feel like he had never felt before, and he was so angry about it that he sometimes didn't care if his cold attitude hurt his feelings.<p>

"Dammit, John!" he cursed under his breath.

Dave turned his back to the wall and slid to the ground. His head collided with the wall with a dull 'thunk' and his body was tensed. Even alone, this late at night, dave refused to cry and break completely out of his 'cool' facade.

"Fuck." he whispered, punching at the ground. Gravel grounded into the scrapes already on his knuckles, but he didn't seem to notice.

Dave's phone rang and he jumped at it, desperately hoping to see John's name on the screen. He deflated, seeing Rose's name instead, but he answered anyway.

"John isn't answering his phone." Dave said, not giving her time to say whatever it was she had intended. there was a pause.

"What" she finally asked. Dave let out a barely concealed sob.

"I, fuck. He walked into my apartment and I was with some girl and he fucking ran!" He rushed out.

"You're looking for him?" Rose asked. Dave glared even though he knew she couldn't see it.

"Of course! I can't let my best bro run around this late if he's this upset. He'll get hurt! I can't..." He trailed off, cursing himself for blushing. Rose hesitated a moment.

"You can't what?" she asked softly.

"I can't lose him, okay?" He demanded angrily. "I can't let him get hurt because he's to upset to think straight." They remained silent a few moments, Dave refusing to admit tears were streaming down his face.

"Do you love him?" Rose finally broke the silence. Dave hesitated.

"Yeah." He answered, feeling almost as if a weight had been lifted with the confession.

"Find him. Tell him." Rose didn't gice him time to answer before she hung up. Dave gaped at the phone a moment before his head fell back against the wall.

* * *

><p>Karkat stared at John with an amused smile. The smaller was hanging off his arm, flushed with too much alcohol and giggling. The two were sitting on the floor, leaning against the back of the couch. Karkat took a swig out of the bottle in his hand.<p>

"Guess you can't hold your liquor." he mused, and his smile grew when John giggled harder and shook his head.

"You're pretty..." He murmured, burying his face in crook of Karkat's neck.

He bemused smile morphed into a smirk. Karkat in no way wanted a relationship with John, but if the chance to fuck him presented itself so openly, he wasn't going to pass it up. He set his bottle down and pulled John into him, causing the smaller to straddle him. He gave a derpy smile and his face flushed a bit more. He put his hands ln Karkat's shoulders to brace himself.

"Hey." He said with yet another giggle. Karkat smirked again.

"Hey." he answered.

Karkat ran his hands up John's back slowly and he felt him shudder in his lap. Karkat leaned forward to nip at John's jawline. There was a sharp intake of breath and John's eyes slid shut heavily. His hands made their way into Karkat's hair and Karkat smirked as he began kissing and biting at John's throat.

"Oh..." John murmured, his hands tightening in Karkat's hair.

Karkat pulled John's face down to kiss him. hip lips were pliant under his elder's and their tongues met violently. John's movements were awkward and clumsy, but Karkat didn't mind. He bit at John's bottom lip and blue eyes shot open, a wave of sobriety hitting him suddenly. He pushed himself away.

"I'm sorry, Karkat! I just...I don't...I can't do this!" He stumbled over his words, pushing himself farther away. Karkat's brows furrowed a bit in irritation.

"Why the fuck not?" he demanded.

"You're not Dave."John rushed out, clenching his eyes shut. Karkat groaned and hit his head against the wall.

"Everyone knows you love that fuckass! I just want to screw around! I can't be with Nepeta until she turns eightteen 'cause her parents hate me." he said with an exaperated sigh. He looked at John. His face was still a little flushed, and his eyes looked bloodshot.

"Look, we're drunk. I'm hard. Neither of us want anything serious with each other. What fucking harm can it do?" John hesitated, thinking it over. Finally, he licked his lips and nodded.

"Just, just no actual sex?" he asked shyly, and fuck if that innocence didn't turn Karkat on.

"'Kay, no actual sex." He agreed, pulling John back into his lap.

John's kisses were shy and enexperienced, and Karkat took full advantage of it. His tongue worked along John's as he went to work on the smaller boy's belt. John's hands stroked nervously though messy, black hair. He gasped, feeling Karkat's erection pushing into the back of his thigh.

"Undo my jeans." Karkat murmured against John's lips and the younger blushed.

His hands trembled as he fumbled with the belt on Karkat's grey skinny jeans. Karkat licked at the base of his throatand a barely audible moan slipped from John's mouth. He finally got the jeans undone, then hesitated. Karkat slipped his hand into the boxerbriefs to grip a half hard cock. He stroked a few times, bringing John to full hardness. John's breath hitched and he tried to stroke Karkat just as confidantly, but just seemed a bit awkward. With Karkat's tongue in his mouth and his skilled hand working his cock, it didn't take much time for John to cum. He gasped out loud, gripping just this side of painful on Karkat's erection. Karkat hissed out at the pain, but it only added to his pleasure.

"Go a little faster." he breathed out into John's ear. He obliged and when he kissed Karkat's throat softly, he came. He bit into John's shoulder and John whimpered.

"Fuck." he muttered.

* * *

><p>Dave shut the door to the third cafe on the campus, biting at the inside of his cheek. His whole body was tense and his eyes and throat were sore from holding back tears. With a sigh, he started back to John's dorm, hoping to find him this time.<p>

The ten minute walk felt much longer. His feet dragged along the ground and his head was bowed as a few tears slipped down his cheeks. His wiped them away angrily, growling under his breath.

He didn't realize he had made it to the dorm until he walked face first into John's door. He cursed, kicking the wall. Looking around, he sunk to the ground and leaned his head against the door, his eyes sliding shut. He heard footsteps a few minutes later, but didn't actually process them in his head.

"Dave?" John's voice hit his ears and his eyes shot open. He scrambled to stand and stared at the boy a few feet in front of him. He opned his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, so he swallowed and tried again.

"John...I...we need to talk." his voice wavered and it made Dave want to punch himself.

John didn't respond for a few moments. Dave began to inwardly panic before John nodded. He gave a sigh of relief and moved to let the smaller boy open the door. They stood in an awkward silence, refusing to look at each other.

"John..." Dave started.

"I love you, Dave." John interupted and red eyes widened. "That's why I ran. I didn't know what to do. So I ran." He sat on his bed and sighed. Dave knelt in front of him and put a hesitant hand on his shoulder.

"Well, just so you know, I sleep with all those girls so I don't think about you." John's eyes widened and he stared at Dave. He smiled a little. " It's completely uncool and I'll kill you if you tell anyone, but yeah."

John let it sink in. A smile slowly stretched across his face and he slipped off the bed. He threw his arms around Dave's neck. Dave fell back off his feet onto his butt and wrapped his arms around John's waist, burrying his face in the crook of his neck.

"Love you." he mumbled and he felt John sigh against him.

They pulled away enough to look at each other's faces. John put a hand on Dave's sunglasses. After a moment, he nodded and John slid them off his face. He stared in awed wonder at the red orbs looking back at him. With a small smile, Dave cupped the smaller's face with a hand and brought them together in a soft kiss. It was slow and gentle and John would swear he melted into an undignified puddle right then. Though he wouldn't admit it under any circumstances, Dave felt the same way.

The two pulled away with a soft smack and leaned their foreheads together. It had been a simple, innocent kiss, but it still left them both breathless. Dave ran a hand through John's hair and pressed another, chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. With a little giggle, John pushed him back to lie down and snuggled into his chest. dave smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Stay here tonight?" he asked, pulling himself as close to his elder as possible. Dave gave an indignant snort and smirked.

"Don't ask stupid questions." he said.

* * *

><p>When neither Dave nor John were answering their phones the next day, Rose began to worry. She made her way to John's dorm, nervously picking at her nails. She opened the door and her eyes widened. Both John and Dave were shirtless, the two cuddled on the bed, fast asleep. Rose gave a sigh of relief, smiled and left as quietly as she could.<p>

**A/N And viola! Hoped you enjoyed reading it because it was wicked fun to write!**


End file.
